A Rose for Royalty
by LianFex
Summary: "Can't you see how hard it is not to fall in love with you?" Problem is, she can't. Especially not with the crown prince she is expected to kill. A story that attempts to retell the classic Snow White legend. -SasuHina-
1. Prologue

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

**A Rose for Royalty**

Prologue

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

Most people knew about fairy tales--of princess in towers, witches and romantic princes. We have heard of lovely slaves turned into princesses, of sleeping beauties awaken with a kiss and of damsels in distress saved by their one true love. We have heard of thousands of fairy tales; from children to adults alike.

But have you ever asked yourselves if these fairy tales--these stories of endless love, kind hearts and heroic deeds--have some basis from the truth?

You probably heard of Snow White--a beautiful princess who ran away from her own palace to be protected by kind little men from an evil queen. It was a very famous tale indeed. However, Snow White is not all that. Let me tell you the true story behind this renowned fairytale--one that was warped, edited and replaced in order to fit as a timeless love story that we have known today.

The original tale did not start with a queen wishing for a beautiful daughter nor was it about an evil queen who wishes to eliminate the poor princess for reasons none other than that of her personal selfish (and vain) gains. No, it was much deeper than that. In fact, too deep that it was far too complex to be remembered. Soon, as it was passed down and told from one generation to another, unconsciously, the story was altered into a simpler and less-complex tale of magic and love at first sights.

The Fire Country is known for its wonderfully made Neolithic mirrors. Obsidian stones, which were grinded and polished until it becomes highly reflective, were abundant in the land. Due to this reason, many glassmakers flocked in the country followed by merchants and traders. People from different lands went there to order intricately-made glass works and the Fire Country became the leading distributer of Neolithic mirrors around the world.

The Fire Country is a beautiful, prosperous and successful land. Its government's system was well-developed and its army was known best in the world. But the finest are also followed by second best. In which case, the Wind Country is on competing terms with the Land of Fire.

It started with a simple competition between the business of mirror works and figurine arts, which the Wind Country was famous for their different colored and oddly shaped ornaments. But time passed and this rivalry turned into a full-fledge struggle: in power, people, army, politics and standing in the globe. It affected the people on both lands; unconsciously placing hatred, opposition, and unfair judgment between them.

But there is more to this competition than what everybody thought it merely is; evils, lies and plans that we wished we never knew. It could have been a simple story, like what history books tell us. But no one knew the true story behind the original Snow White nor did anyone knew how much she changed the tide of times. Her struggles, her past and her adventure, no one knew how great it were. Even her name was soon forgotten and her story was changed.

She was merely Snow White, a girl that held a great and known title. And yet, her true name--the name she was given at birth--faded through time.

Years had passed since her time and here I am, about to reveal the truth behind history. I am about to retell the real story of Snow White and I am hoping that, one day, her forgotten existence would soon be remembered by all--by the people she saved, by the lives she changed and by normal citizens like her, when her story did not yet start.

See, her fairy tale was not about shallow princes, evil plots and vain queens. Her fairy tale never ended like it should be nor was it really a pure passionate love story like it was portrayed. But it did start as magical as it can be in their place and time and, like every fairy tales, started with her once upon a time.

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...


	2. Chapter One

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

**A Rose for Royalty**

_by LianFex_

Chapter One

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

Hinata Hyuuga, with her expression set into a delicate blankness, swung the dagger on her hand and beheaded the man in front of her. This is her trade, her blood money, her profession, her talent. She was death-beautifully masked with a gentle face and soft voice.

There was a soft spurt of red liquid then a thump as the bodylanded on the ground. Carefully, she wiped her dagger clean, gave the body another look before hiding her weapon away. He was her assignment, a landlord from the Grass. Somehow, he was a threat to the Wind Country-a threat that should be eliminated as soon as possible. And she-assassin of the secret order of the Royal Throne, one that annihilates and wipes out anyone the Wind needs to get rid of immediately-was given the task at hand.

She hid her face with her cloak and-with a grace of a refined lady-walked away from man's hotel room and into the night festival that is currently happening on the streets. It will be morning before the body will be discovered-what with the booze and the dancing and the lunacy that is happening.

The night breeze is cold to the skin, tingling her through the gossamer fabric of her clothes. Since the Wind Country is strategically located in the middle of a desert-one that casts sandstorms every now and then-it is common sense to wear light clothing else the heat of the day could cause heatstroke. Actually, it was because of their climate that influenced their culture a lot-something that is different from the rest. It was this difference that made Hinata both love and hate her country with each passing day.

The people of the Wind are both brass and exotic-the women most especially. She thinks it could be attributed to their clothes, as it shows and accentuates their curves. They are loud-a merry country that delights in crazy festivals that occur once every four months. And it was because of this strangeness and brassy-manner that both delighted and displease many foreigners, as the custom outside of the country are restricted to convention and propriety. It was also because of these traits that attributes to their infamous vivid figurines and ornaments that sparkle different colors when stroke with direct sunlight-a tribute to the sun, the god of the Wind people of the past. These colorful decorations were how the Wind Country gained recognition of the world-also a reminder that, unlike other people who wilts under the sun's heat, the Wind Country strives under it, casting off their bright colors and personality.

It was a free country. And it was their freedom that won Hinata's heart-one that she could only hope for, never being able to grasp it for herself.

She paused for a while. There is still some time left before heading back to their headquarters. And she indulged into the teasing whisper of an old friend: the desire to observe freedom up close. _It could only take a while, _she thought. So she retracted her steps and went to an old building, up the stairs and into the roof top, where it overlooks the town square, where the festival is taking place. She sat down and watch-the moving colors as women in brightly-colored dresses danced around the bonfire, the laughter as the men danced with them and the music with the drums, harps, flutes, ukuleles and the rhythmic clapping. It was the sound of freedom and Hinata closed her eyes and basked herself in it.

This is what she loved the most-where, despite not being free herself, she could see it near. So near in fact that she could almost taste it. _Almost_. And at the same time, this is what she hated-to tease her every day, to remind her time and time again that she could never acquire it.

Because she knew. The Wind Country is a bright country, exuding greatness in the liveliness of their people. The people are real-it was they who brought life to their otherwise sleepy country. But, like any other regime, the Wind hides their dark secret-their clandestine order of assassins. And for the sake of their people, it was they who sacrificed their freedom-a lifelong bind to the Royal Throne as a means to eliminate anything that stands against the Wind. They are the country's security-moving in the dark, death in their path, the people behind many prominent deaths.

It was their duty. It was her prison.

And she couldn't help but dream-what would it be like to walk the streets freely, to dance in the festive like no one's watching, to do anything she wants because she is one of Wind's people and not a member of their sect? What would it be like to live like a free person-to be bonded to your own dreams and not to a duty for the greater good? What would it feel like?

She knew she must not think like this. She reminded herself time and time again. Reality speaks-she will be like this for all eternity. That is enough to kill any hope within her heart. But she couldn't. How could she live without hope and be like those who killed theirselves because apparently, death is freedom? How could she succumb to the whispers of self-destruction when she saw for herself those who turned insane?

_Because there's still hope._

She is not weak. She could do it. She still hoped, no matter how painful it has become. Freedom, an enticing idea. Very dangerous as well, for the likes of her. To hope for a future that is bordering impossible was the most painful thing to do-more dreadful than getting a slash deep enough to see the bone, twisting the ankle while forcing yourself to run, getting your bones nearly crushed. But still, she did. She will not lose hope. She is a survivor.

And with that, Hinata Hyuuga, assassin to the Royal Throne, stood up and left the picturesque description of the dream she had ever known.

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

It was around midnight when she entered her chamber, deeply hidden under the pretense of large market area-so crowded in fact that one who is not familiar with the area will be lost within its maze. It was a closed space as there were no windows at all. But since it was made of stones, it was particularly cold inside-a relief from the heat outside-and a cold draft of air whisked through the small holes between stones every now and then. She lit up an oil lamp and set it on a near end table. Exhaustion filled her body and, with a soft sigh, dropped herself on her reclining couch. It was a tiring day, but nothing eventful.

Her chamber, or her own version of a tiny house, is her personal refuge-where she could do freely the things she couldn't otherwise do outside. It was where she could let her guard down, as much as she could. It was also where her most treasured things are found-both valuable and meaningless to other people.

Blue and white fabrics decorated the room-in heaps in fact that almost everything is draped with fabrics: the couch, the table, the rugs. It was her personal fascination like the framed pressed desert roses hanging on the stone walls. There are scented oil lamps everywhere, filling the place with a warm light and fragrance. Oh, and there were books. How could she live without books? There was a neat pile on the table in front of the couch and her set of collection-hidden in her bedroom, away from any substance that could destroy the papers.

It was here where, as another form of outlet, she could spend her fortune for her luxury release. This is her comfort zone-a place where she could simply be an individual and not an assassin.

There was a click and, out of reflexes, she moved towards the door, dagger in hand. The door opened, her hand flew out towards the throat of the intruder before her eyes recognized who it was. Said intruder gave her a frown.

"And here I thought I was the paranoid one." Hinata lowered the dagger and gave Temari an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Can't help it." Temari gave her a lopsided-smirk and invited herself in. Hinata followed her to the couch where they both sat.

Temari Sabaku, eldest child of the Royal bloodline and as fate had it, she was born female. In the Wind, no daughter of the King has the right to inherit the throne-eldest or not. Thus, they were given a task to secure the throne for the rightful heir and, if being unable to protect, are married off to other lands for political reasons. Apparently, Temari is strong enough. Her mere manner of walking could only be likened to the grace of the panther-beautiful, elegant, dangerous. She is also the messenger of the royals, the one who expresses the wills of the throne. Most importantly, she is Hinata's friend-one of the treasured few: a few that could be counted with a single hand.

"Alright, what is it?" Hinata started. "I know you wouldn't be here without reason."

"Can't I visit a friend?" Temari mock-pouted at her. In return, she gave her a smile that says, 'you think I would really believe that?'

"Fine. Pssh," And she straightened her expression into a serious one. "Father called you."

Hinata was dumbstruck.

What would the King of the Wind Country, one that held power around the world, ever need to say to a mere servant as her? She is an assassin-servant to the wills of the throne. She is of no importance. She is insignificant. What is it that he wanted?

"I'm going to take you to him now."

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

Author's Note: YES! Finally updated after almost three years of absence. I hope it is within standards as it has been a long time since I wrote anything. I am also a college student now so please understand if I am not as active as before.

PS: I am from Philippines. So please forgive me if the description of the Wind is loosely based on my home country. Yes, we are happy folks and yes, our government is dark. But that is generalization on my part. *chuckles awkwardly*


	3. Chapter Two

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

**A Rose for Royalty**

_by LianFex_

Chapter Two

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

It wasn't every day that Hinata is called to the Throne Room. She fixated her gaze on the floor below her as she knelt before the king. She was brought here only once and that was a long time ago that she could hardly remember anything—not that it bore anything significance as of the present. She schooled her expression as she tried not to look around the room. Only the reflection of the crystal chandelier lit with candles on the floor gave anything away.

"You summoned me, your Highness."

"Yes," The deep voice sounded contemplative to her ears. Watching the king's reflection on the floor, she knew that he was sitting on his throne in a languid position and seemed to be reading some papers. She kept her expression blank. "Hyuuga, was it? I heard a great deal about you." She didn't know what to say about that so she kept her silence.

"The princess told me it was you who solved the Ibiri case in Snow. I mean," His voice turned a slightly amused tone. "Tightened loose ends. It was an impressive piece of work."

"I take my responsibilities seriously, your Highness."

He observed her submissive form. He knew her from his daughter and a few from his council. It wasn't that they knew her that they often mention her to the king (only a selected few know her personally). Rather, she is known through her works. Her name was often associated with most of the vital cases that are prominent only to the inner circle of the council. These cases are confidential in nature that with their disclosure, the entire court…no, the entire country will find itself on shaky ground. If there is anyone from the Order that could pull it off, it will be her.

"Yes yes. You gained quite a reputation," A shuffle of papers. "It was your name that was voiced out loud in regards to this mission."

Her abrupt tight stance is her only response. Not one for dramatics, the king continued.

"You are to assassinate the royal family of the Fire."

_What?_

She could hardly restrain herself from looking up at the king in surprise. Immediately noticing her blunder, she hastened to fixate her gaze on the spot between the throne and the floor instead.

"F-forgive me, my lord." Her peripheral vision caught him waving it off. Had it been any other king, her action could easily pass for a death sentence. People in her position are not allowed to raise their heads to their king, much more meet his eyes as if their equal. "But aren't the Wind and Fire allies?"

The king propped his chin on his hand, a bored expression settling on his face. "You and I both know that it is only in paper. My spies reported that there is a strange activity going on in the palace. And it involves the Wind. Now though we know that the Fire is the most powerful, we are also aware of her ruthlessness towards her enemies." He observed her stiff posture. "We don't want to be in the receiving end of their game, especially when we know that the alliance is just to forestall the inevitable."

Hinata nodded once, an empty expression to mask the spinning whirlwind in her head. _What is going on? Am I to prevent an upcoming war? Or will my actions be its catalyst instead?_ It doesn't feel right. Surely, the basic assumption that the Fire is plotting against Wind is not enough reason to assassinate the whole royal family! But it did and she wondered what is it that the king is not telling her.

"Your top priority is to kill the king, queen and the crown prince and finding out what exactly are their plans. I'll give you a maximum of six months to complete the mission, assuming that it is well within whatever plans they have. And another thing." He stood up and casually went to stand behind the glass windows that reached from floor to ceiling. Her eyes followed his movements without changing her position. "Knowing that the mission itself will make and break the Wind, there are conditions."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Do consider yourself dead once you failed this assignment." Her eyes steeled at that and her lips set to a grim line. "For once you do, no sooner will they realize it is the Wind behind all these. Either they will kill you or we will. I hope this is encouragement enough." His voice sounded empty as much as she felt at that moment.

"However, I am not that cruel. Because if you do succeed, I'll give you that one thing that you desired above all else."

Her breath caught up in her throat.

"I'll grant your freedom."

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

Hinata walked down the main halls in a daze—her thoughts going miles a second. Something feels wrong and it doesn't sit well with her. She knew her alliance goes with the Wind but who's to know the true intentions of the king? She has her assumptions that if voiced out loud could pretty much put her in the same situation if she'll fail—dead as she almost was years ago. But it is not her right to think of such things. For in thoughts, actions are born and she'd rather kill the thought right now before bringing it to life with her possible deeds.

She rounded a corner while lost in thought. _And the offer… _Oh, the offer indeed! She can't decide whether to feel excited or anxious. For one, she knew that with her capabilities, she could pull it off. But with the king and the crown prince to think about… She shook her head. These undesirable thoughts are not helpful at all. _Think about the reward, not the punishment. You'd feel dead all the same if you let such opportunity pass you by. But then again-_

She was not able to finish her thought before she bumped into something hard. Instinct kicked in and she managed to balance herself before hitting the ground. Looking up, a familiar red-head stood before her, hand reaching out as if to grab her before falling. She bowed at his direction.

"Prince Gaara. I apologize. I was not looking."

"Hn," From what she knew of him, that is considered as saying 'it's alright.' Her lips twitched to a small smile all the while not looking straight at his eyes. "I heard about your mission."

Her eyes sobered at that. "I'm guessing it was you who convinced your father."

"…yes. And Temari, of course."

She mused for a while before asking. "Do you know I am to be killed if I were to fail?"

The vein underneath his eyes jerked—her only indication that he didn't know. She gave him a half-smile. "It's okay. The reward is worth it. Thank you," She dared look him in the eyes. "Gaara."

Had anyone been listening to their conversation, it would have been a scandal. But he gave her his version of a smile and she understood. Hinata and Temari are friends—best friends even—and that she knew. However, her relationship with the crown prince of the Wind is not quite in the same footing as what she had with the princess. It couldn't be simply categorized as mere friends as it is obvious that it runs deeper than that. It goes beyond the casual definition of friendship. Maybe she could say that its foundation lies with the sense of understanding between them both—both a prisoner to the destiny not one of them wanted.

They knew each other long before she even met Temari, back when days were simple and not as heavy as it feels of the present. They were children and as children goes, neither are aware with the future that they will have—only the present matters. And so he'll take her small hand and she'll give him a shy smile and they'll play away from the places they call home.

But, as she stood before him now, things are not the same before—she mused. She knew that continuing her friendship with the crown prince is not a wise idea and he knew the same. She could no longer cry on his shoulder when things get rough nor could he grip her hand tight as if never letting go when everything seems to be so heavy. It's no longer the same. But neither needs words to express. They understand and that is enough.

"When will you leave?" He asked.

"As soon as dawn." She watched him watch her and for a moment, she wondered if he'll miss her when she's gone. _Because I will._

There was a pause before he finally added. "Take care of yourself."

She gave him a nod. "I'll come back. Please tell Temari my farewells." With a last small smile, she turned around and left. He watched her disappearing back and briefly wondered if freedom is worth the risk.

_You have to come back._

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

Stuffing her final materials in her small bag, she briefly counted in her head if there is anything she forgot to bring. _Nope, all done, all set_.

There's no need for goodbyes—after all, it wasn't the first time she'll be leaving Wind for a mission that will take months. In fact, she received an assignment that took a year before. But this was the first time that so much risk is on stake. No, she couldn't feel its burden for now but for sure, she'll feel it once she'll arrive at the Fire. She has so many questions that are best left unanswered. But that doesn't mean that she does not have them. Here goes to show (and hope) that curiosity really didn't kill the cat.

Maybe she could have at least told Temari her goodbyes in person. Or she should have talk more with Gaara. Then she chastised herself. It's not like she won't come back again. Stupid. Of course she'll come back. She have to. If freedom is worth risking life itself, then she'd gladly take her chances—no matter how slim they are.

Breathing in a deep sigh, she took her baggage and walked out of the door.

Royal blood for her freedom. Yes, she'll definitely return.

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

**A/N**: *dodges tomatoes* Err, I know. I'm bored with it myself. Please bear with me. I have to set the mood first. Then we can proceed to SasuHina. *cough* Thank you all for your patience.


	4. Chapter Three

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

**A Rose for Royalty**

_by LianFex_

Chapter Three

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

The trip to Fire Country—to put it mildly—was relatively discomforting in Hinata's opinion. The carriage that took her and some fellow travelers was cramped and small; she definitely had troubles stretching her legs and she would assume that her companions felt the same way. The old (and troublesome, though she won't admit it out loud) lady had brought in a whole _lot_ of luggage that are placed on the given space between passengers, considering that the baggage space on top of the carriage were already full—with the lady's things nonetheless! Even the burly footman couldn't convince her to leave some of her things behind and in which the lady started to argue over the youth's lack of respect towards the elders. Said man and the driver tried to placate the woman's angry accusations, ending thirty minutes later and the trip delayed for more than an hour. Hinata's patience was rarely tested like this.

As she briefly counted the things she has to do once she arrived at the fire, she was glad that the king and his connections prepared her cover-story. She is to be from Snow, a distant niece of a court woman in the palace, one of whom Hinata is already well-acquainted with and a member of their order (though the king refused to mention who, saying that she'll know it once she'll see her). A formal letter has been sent to the court and was already approved. She is to visit and stay in the palace for a few short months for an experience of a life in the court before going back in Snow. Her made-up position is enough for certain privileges but not enough to gain attention, just like how she can work best.

But of course, while her superiors generously planned and prepared her cover, the rest is up to her. It will be up to her own devices how to maneuver herself to grant access to highly classified information as well as assassinating the royal family privately. She knew that this time, she'll have to change her style—considering that she is fond of one-time-meet, one-time-kill kind of scenarios.

She rubbed her nose bridge. _Just don't think too much about it. Just do what you can for now. Maybe… take note of your surroundings?_

A lanky man sat beside her, keeping on fidgeting and cleaning his reading glasses every once in a while. Just watching him makes her want to fidget herself (though that has been her childhood habit before, she killed it as soon as she was able to). A plump woman seated herself in front of her and snored the whole trip away. And thankfully, the old lady sat the farthest away from her, reading some scrolls despite the bumpy road.

Hinata distanced herself from her company—never mind their close proximity as their current cramped situation just did not offer the space she actually wanted. Wearing the polite blank mask did not save her from interaction within the traveling crew however much she wanted to stay silent. She did engage in the casual conversations every now and then. Trying not to be the center of attention is an easy task though, as the plump woman, when awake, proved herself to be of a loud and brazen manner. She silently pondered how Gaara does his don't-talk-to-me-else-you-want-to-die expression. She tried doing this a long time ago—a lot of times in fact before finally accepting that her facial features just refuse to do it. Of course, Temari had been a witnessed to these failed attempts—much to her embarrassment.

They finally crossed the River Country after a day's travel. Thus, when they arrived at the stop , they were told to refresh themselves (more like, gain the feeling back in their legs) before traveling again. Having her cup of tea at a café nearby (Tea of Life, it said), she noticed that some boys tried to catch her eye and those who did, gave her perverted grins. _Impertinent little… _And she smiled at them oh-so-shyly, even mustering a blush on her cheeks, before nonchalantly withdrawing her small hunting knife and used it to cut her bread with. She knew her point was not missed when their absolute discomfort was felt. Neither were there any distractions before their travel resumed.

The ride went smoothly after their stop albeit it remained in its slow pace. Hinata, bored with the idle chatter of the plump woman and the man beside her, decided to simply entertain herself with the passing scenery outside. The dreary weather due to Rain's low temperature has managed to make dewdrops hanging by the foliages even in the mid-afternoon. Or maybe it just rained, she mused. And it was beautiful in its own dismal way—how the sun hid behind the clouds and how the days perpetually felt like early morning, caught between the night and the daybreak. _Like being unsure whether to stand in the light or to retreat back in the comforting darkness…_

She knew it will feel absolutely peaceful…if only her companions would stop chattering and the horses stop _clip-clop_-ing away. She sighed.

The moment they neared the Fire, she knew it immediately despite never stepping foot within the country. The gradual weather change told it all—the wet air slowly changing to a comforting humid atmosphere that is only natural to the springtime feel of Fire. She breathed in and can't help comparing Wind to Fire.

Wind has always been passionate; she could feel it in her bones, radiating from the people around her. It always felt like a tight ball of pure energy, most especially in the capital, the Sand City. However, the Wind has always been unfriendly and cynical of others—those sandstorms that often surround the country scare off the foreigners all the time. But here…

She heard stories about the forests of the Fire—how one should not be unwise as to lose themselves in them when darkness comes. There were stories of creatures who are not so like them and yet quite similar who live deep down in the forests. Giggles that awfully sound like the tinkling of a nearby stream would echo within them. It was told that far after midnight, strange people of varying sizes will come, moving as if the forest turned into a small village. But those were just stories of the past. After all, what could wives do other than invent tales so that their young ones will stay after the dark?

But for a while, as Hinata looked on their new surroundings once they passed the borders, she sensed it was _alive_. The forest seemed like breathing, moving in an undecipherable pace, like a giant being about to swallow her whole. She wondered if it was mere imagination and the makings of her mind.

Because for a moment, she felt like coming home.

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

"So, how does a pr'tty lass like ye end up 'er?"

"What makes you think I am not from here?"

"O', oth'r people would h've said! Yer bea'ty is b'yond compare! Surely, ye must came f'om the he'vens!"

It was soon followed by a rambunctious laughter as some men pounded on the table, clutching their guts as they laughed their hearts out. Hinata could have slapped her face if she could. _Well, glad to know they are having sooo much fun._ Instead, she squared her shoulders and fought down the blush that could have well painted her pale cheeks. She briefly wondered if it was such a good idea to head here instead of the other tavern in the place. Right after they arrived at the Tanzaku Quarters at the Fire, the first village before the Leaf, the capital city, she immediately took her things and left, not bothering with the farewells with her traveling companions. Just seeing that plump woman nearly crushed that poor man with her hug erased any thoughts of saying goodbye out of her head.

"After you are done laughing, can you please lead me to where I could hire some carriage, _sir_?"

The beefy man behind the counter grinned then, folding his arms in front of him as he leaned towards her. She held her ground no matter how much she wanted to move away from him. His breath smelled of rum—seeing as she could smell his breath showed their proximity. She could just as easily stick a dagger down his throat when she wanted to.

"How 'bout ye hire me an' I'll lead ye to ye kno' wh't?"

Or maybe she could do it now.

Just when she was about to seriously contemplate her options and consequences of making a pointless murder, a hand touched her right shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I'll do it. No need to bother the lady." Hinata turned and the man quickly led her outside the tavern before the barkeep could protest. The man seemed to know him quite well though it did not struck her as a regular tavern customer. His deep blue eyes seemed too kind (and, well, sober) for a drunkard. Innocent too. Not naïve, but innocent in some ways.

As soon as he shut the door, he turned to her and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that. You know how a tavern goes," He paused then scratched his blond head, looking sheepish. "Well, course you do not. Else, you would not go there to ask questions, more or else alone."

In fact, she does. And she was supposed to ask more questions that are _not_ just for directions. The taverns provide good information after all.

"It's alright." _I had it covered._

"I'm Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki." He bowed slightly at her direction and she returned the gesture. She gave him a polite smile. "Hinata Hyuuga. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"So where you heading?" That question silenced her protests as he took her luggage, ever the gentleman. He casually led her down to the cobblestoned street. As soon as they rounded a corner, she finally noticed the crowd that was not present a while ago on the other street. There are people of middle class but mostly peasants crowded around—some carrying baskets, others shouting as they sell whatever they had on the baggage on top of their heads and some just walking around, as if taking a stroll. There were horses that passed by every once in a while, their _clip-clop_ sounds blending with the noise and loud chatter of the area. Hinata supposed that they just reached the market area.

"I'm going to the capital, the Leaf city." She answered him. He turned to him and she watched as a delighted surprise painted his face. "Really? That's good! I'm heading there as well! You could just ride with us. No need to waste a few gold on a hired carriage."

She silently regarded him—his brown leather tunic reached his knees, underneath it was a high-collared white shirt with three buttons opened, a belt that went from his right shoulder down to his left hip where a pouch was strapped, beige pants with a few more than necessary pockets and brown boots that reached below his knees. This man is no pauper, she thought. It is only logical that he probably live in the capital, a noble man probably. After all, those gold linings in his tunic and boots gave it all away.

_Most noble men are not dangerous. Just plain silly._

"Alright then. Thank you for the kind offer." She gave him a small smile and the faint blush that tainted his tanned cheeks did not go unnoticed. He scratched his head again.

"Eh…it's fine. We should go." And he maneuvered themselves among the sea of bustling people, moving around the area and crossing to another street. Hinata did not mind the hand on her back. Better there than holding her hand.

They soon arrived in front of a large building where a carriage was apparently waiting for them. Naruto knocked twice on the door and when he opened it, he was greeted with a punch on the head. Hinata stifled a gasp with a hand on her lips as her eyes widened.

"Ow ow ow!" He clutched his head in pain as he turned to look back at his assailant. His eyes were glazed over but she couldn't detect any anger in it, as if it was a normal thing. "Oh by the gods above, what was that for?"

"You made us wait for roughly two hours! My mother is not a patient person, Naruto! And I know asking information at that tavern does not take too long!" Said owner of stepped out of a carriage and glared at him. Hinata was surprised, though that is an understatement, when she realized it was a lady who hit him. Or maybe a woman in a lady's clothes. Ladies are not supposed to act like that. Well, that's what she thought anyway.

It wasn't just the fine red dress that caught her attention (she could swear those intricate gold embroidery on the clothes was handmade) but rather her astonishing pink hair. Who could possibly have pink hair? Apparently her, but still, it just seemed too unnatural, somehow. When she turned her attention to her, all doubts for her stature were casted away. Only ladies could possibly have that slight haughty tilt on their heads.

"Oh." She looked lost for a while before a pleasant smile graced her lips. _Alright then. Remove the haughty._ "Apologies. Naruto did not mention a friend." She gave him another withering look before turning to her with a smile. "I'm Sakura Haruno. And you are?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." She said politely and they bowed at each other. Naruto then stood up and went to their direction, all the while rubbing the sore spot behind his head. "I met her at the tavern. She's headed to the capital as well. She could just come with us."

"Oh. That will be fine," Sakura then waved her hand to usher her to the carriage, all the while smiling. "I hope you wouldn't mind some noise on the ride. I can't seem to help but bicker when Naruto is around."

Hinata followed her inside the carriage and was mildly surprised to see the old troublesome woman from her trip earlier. "This is my mother, Ayako Haruno. Mother, this is Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura introduced and Hinata bowed at her direction as much as the current space could provide. When she observed her carefully under hooded eyes, that's when she saw their similarities. Her mother might have that bright pink hair that Sakura had but it is now dulled to a muted red, her green eyes lacking the spark that her daughter had as well. But then maybe, their loudness still rivaled each other and that said more than their distinguished similarities.

Sakura seated beside her mother while Hinata went to sit in front of Ayako, near the window. Naruto sat beside her, in front of Sakura, after placing Hinata's luggage on top of the carriage. "My mother just came from Wind so we're here to take her home."

Ayako turned to her and recognition lit in her eyes. "Oh, yes. Hinata, was it? We both boarded on the same carriage going here. You are from Wind, are you not?" A slight twist of her painted withered lips, an arrogant half-smile. Hinata knew immediately that she is one of those aristocrats—prejudiced against people not from Fire, most especially from Wind.

"No ma'am. I am from Snow. I just remained in Wind before traveling here." She answered, remembering what the king told her to use as a cover-up. Ayako gave her a once over—her pale skin and dark hair indeed making her look like she's from the infamous winter country. She was just glad that she rarely went outside during the day back at the Wind, considering their chosen lifestyle. Her skin refused to tan though, only getting red when she stayed under the sun for long periods of time.

"So what is your business here?" Naruto asked. When Sakura gave him a shocked expression, that's when he realized it must have been said improperly. If he is a _really_ a nobleman, his approach needs more improvement. And the lady needs to stop being so mean, maybe. Hinata just gave him a small smile. "I-I mean, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, what are you doing here in the Fire? Vacation perhaps?"

"No, but maybe something on those lines. My father sent me to a distant aunt. She is a court woman, actually, thus I have to live in the palace for the whole duration of my stay." Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the carriage started moving.

"A court woman?" Ayako asked as she regarded her with that strange light in her green eyes.

"Palace, indeed! We live there!" Sakura exclaimed rather joyously. Hinata tilted her head, wondering what positions they may be in. "Mother is a court woman so I am entitled to be in the court as well. And Naruto…well, he…it's a long story." She laughed behind her hand somewhat awkwardly.

"We could accompany you, if you like. I'm glad that we met here instead of being formally introduced in court. It is rather stifling in there, sometimes." Naruto said as he gave her a lopsided smile. She could only bow her head in response, a perfect imitation of a humble lady. Well, one should play her part well, of course.

"Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality."

And when the conversation changed, the topic of interest moving away from her, she looked outside the window. The setting sun beyond the horizon painted the small village in reds and oranges. It was a tiring trip, a roughly estimated two days travel time and at which, she spent most of her time looking out the window. Her situation hadn't changed now despite the change of companions. It will be yet after two hours before they'll arrive at the Leaf City and by that time, it will be dark. She's just glad that her current company is headed the same way.

She did not talk much, that Sakura, Naruto and even Lady Ayako could notice. Her responses were always either an answer to one of their questions or a mere statement of a fact. She did not mind that their interest with her soon wore down and she was left outside the conversation circle. Wallflowers are boring, lacking of personality. They blend in the background and are easily ignored. And she liked that. Very much. Her observant eyes participate more than her presence, anyway.

Besides, how is she to move when all eyes are on her?

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

He propped his chin on his hand, a bored expression settling on his face. How could anyone stand in the company of these silly people in their equally silly (and _frilly_) dresses, he did not know. Two hours of sitting here doing absolutely nothing aside from occasionally refusing any invitations to dance had practically made him lose his sanity. Not that it is obvious on his calm and uninterested demeanor. After all, the crown prince of Fire had been the master of the collected guises.

"Son, maybe you should dance with one of them for the night."

Of course, only his mother could see pass through it.

"I still find this ball a total waste of time." He muttered under his breath, his voice revealing his inner disgust. Queen Mikoto sighed then, the starting signs of exasperation bleeding from her usually calm face. She removed her gaze from the dancing people on the ballroom and turned to look at her beloved son.

Sasuke Uchiha is beautiful as much as he is handsome. Sometimes, she briefly wondered if it is right for him to inherit much from her own genes than from his father. And then she scolded herself. Appearance wise, he looked like her. But in his heart of hearts, he is still his father's son. Cold, calculating and skilled beyond compare, he is the crown prince every country wished for. But his own strengths have become his own weakness—not one of emotional bond, he seemed to withdraw himself from the world. Especially now. His eyes seemed more hardened and colder than when they were before his return from his successful battles—battles against rebels that lasted for more than five years. He is stronger. But what of his heart?

"You know this ball is for you, son. Your father had been glad from your safe return and decided to give you this."

His eyes glinted at that. He is not ignorant. Of course he knew. He passed the marrying age already—a healthy age of twenty-two. It is to be expected that his parents wanted him to find somebody to wed—besides, all eligible ladies were invited right now. He knew that as well as all the selfish people in the room, those of which who are here only for their interest at the throne. They may wish that their daughters catch the prince's eyes or maybe their beauty might land them a spot on the Queen's throne. But he knew better. The court is dirty like that and he is expected to participate in their game.

"I am not interested. You know that, mother."

"Yes, I do. But won't you please just humor your father? Just this once?"

_I've been humoring him for a long time since_, he thought darkly. Of course, he is not just his father's son; he is also a subordinate of the king. Thus, his will is the law—whatever the king decides, it will be followed. Especially if it concerns the kingdom. After all, isn't the marriage of the crown prince the concern of the kingdom? Like his parents, his marriage will not be out of love. It will always be for a higher political cause. He doesn't mind. In fact, he doesn't care. But he refused to be married with a brainless and senseless lady that seemed to always populate the court.

Thus, Sasuke Uchiha, crown prince of the Fire Country, watched the dancing people again with uninterested eyes. It will take more than dancing and laughing to get his attention.

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

**A/N**: Took me quite long to wrap this up. I'm actually writing a short story for my animation class so I have to finish this quick. And I fixed those mistakes in the previous chapter. Instead of Leaf, it's actually Fire. :) Aah. Try to notice the details as well. I always write something for a reason. Oh and yeah, is it dragging? Boring? I encourage constructive criticism. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Have a good day.


End file.
